


Errors of the Olympic Gods (Larry Stylinson)

by Angel_JD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dioses Olímpicos, Fantasia, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, Olimpo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_JD/pseuds/Angel_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sutil y certero.<br/>El arco, un arma noble y justa para él. Cautiva corazones, arremolinándolos en el trágico mundo del amor con una eficacia estrepitosa. Y a la vez peligrosa. Sus tiros certeros y extraordinarios, su destreza sobrehumana. Digna de un dios sin paragón.<br/>¿Quién más si no el dios del amor?<br/>Invisible al ojo humano<br/>Discreto se esconde del mortal ignorante y solo se presenta ante alguien de suma sabiduría del amor. El amor es ciego, decían en antaño, sin embargo es la humanidad la que está cegada del amor; siendo injustamente incomprendido. Sociedades altas y bajas se inclinan ante su poder imperceptible y su presencia oculta, sea sufrimiento o felicidad lo que le otorgue.<br/>El amor, sin embargo, es bello.<br/>Justo y eficaz<br/>El amor no se equivoca, la humanidad se equivoca al creer en un amor falso. Ajeno al verdadero amor. Sin egoísmo, sin prejuicios o género, él está ahí, listo para lanzar su dorada flecha divina. Que no engañe el impostor sombrío y doloroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saboteo

**Author's Note:**

> El amor, aunque muchos crean lo contrario, es siempre justo: si uno sufre, el otro sufre; si uno llora, el otro llora; si uno ríe, el otro ríe sin importar la situación. Ecuánime ante todo.  
> ... Pero, al fin y al cabo... puede sabotearse.  
> (AO3 no me dejó poner esta parte en el Summary)

15 julio 1994

Tal vez, en la agonía desgarradora de la situación, había sido inmovilizado por Zeus o tal vez incluso de Hermes, su viejo amigo. No dudaba, sin embargo, de que aquello lo hacían por alguna causa y ¿quién se opondría al mandato divino? Siglos de observar los horripilantes castigos mortales a aquellos que se atrevieran a desencadenar la furia de los dioses —sea un mortal o no— le había ayudado a prevenir y medir sus acciones, aún cuando aquello le destrozara el alma. Él ya había sido castigado por Zeus en antaño, cuando había defendido a su madre de la criatura feroz enviada a asesinarla por la reina de los cielos, Hera, tras un ataque de ira y celos al enterarse del adulterio de su esposo. Fue un castigo injusto, a su juicio, pero no podía mencionar nada al respecto.  
Observó las finas hebras de la mujer moviéndose de un lado hacia otro por su caminar apresurado. Una lágrima plateada se escabulló de entre sus lagrimales, siendo retirada al instante por la mano del dios. Alzó su mano, escasamente empapada por la lágrima derramada, causando un destello de luz tenue salir de ella y, con la nostalgia inundándole por completo, dirigió el destello hacia el pequeño que la mujer cargaba en brazos antes de desaparecer entre el mar de personas de la ciudad.  
Bajó la mano, siendo consciente de que nadie, ni siquiera ella, había notado lo que acababa de hacer, una ventaja extraordinaria al ser un dios. Respiró profundamente y alzó la vista al cielo, ahora gris ante el semblante afligido del ser divino. Entonces, tras un momento filosófico —de los cuales le encantaba tener—, dirigió su mirada al sol, sin siquiera sentirse cegado (él era el sol y el sol era él, ninguno podía ceder ante el poder del otro). Y, con la luz cegadora de un rayo —que los mortales no lograban percibir—, ascendió al Olimpo.  
Apolo, dios del Sol, de la música, de las artes; belleza pura, escribían filósofos sobre él; era ahora cegado por las lágrimas en sus ojos, con el corazón destrozado por una amor magnífico e ingrato que simplemente estaba destinado a la ruina. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y limpió las lágrimas, maldiciendo en voz baja el poder de las flechas de Eros, así como el gratificante toque de Afrodita.  
Había escrito poemas, odas y elegías sobre el amor, maravillosas, en inspiración del amor mortal que, a su parecer, podría llegar a ser tan puro que incluso llegaba a envidiarlos; aunque, obviamente, eso no lo exhibía a los demás. Ahora, al experimentar el amor profano, podría inspirarse de experiencia propia y, aún siendo amargo, era gratificante.  
Se dirigió directo hacia su hogar, haciendo a un lado los monumentos de mármol blanco y las calles bien construidas para hacer resaltar las hermosas cabañas y hogares que se erguían en el Olimpo. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, tras un breve transe que había creado para escudarse del sentimiento infame, se encontró a él parado frente a una casa con columnas de mármol en la entrada cubiertas de una escaza capa de hojas de olivo plateadas, con el signo de un cisne en medio de cada una de ellas talladas en oro; la puerta blanca había sido tallada en arce, un material simple (para un dios) pero elegante y con una belleza visual digna de aquel lugar; el cristal de las ventanas era opacada por cortinas blancas que parecían ser de la seda más suave y tersa que el mundo haya visto alguna vez y, además, combinaba perfectamente con el rosa pálido de la cara exterior de los muros. No se podía esperar más de su subconsciente que, era seguro, lo había llevado hasta ahí cuando él no era capaz de razonar sus acciones. Era por eso que no le sorprendió verse tocar la puerta de aquel hogar, no sabiendo con exactitud lo que esperaba.  
No esperó mucho hasta que una hermosa mujer salió por la puerta principal, extrañada por la repentina cortesía del dios de tocar la puerta; y es que, normalmente, todos los dioses entraban a su antojo a los hogares ajenos por mera costumbre. Ella ondeó levemente su cabello, cambiando así su color instantáneamente a un color ébano despampanante que hacía resaltar sus ahora ojos grises. Observó a Apolo detenidamente y luego sonrió, cálida pero hipócritamente. Se hizo a un lado en la puerta, con el propósito de que su visita se adentrara a su morada, ladeó su sonrisa y luego suspiró un poco, harta de ese tipo de visitas con el mismo cierre.  
—Oh, ¡qué bueno que te hayas dignado a venir aquí! —Exaltó Afrodita, sentándose en un cómodo sillón forrado de terciopelo rojo con detalles color negro, situado a un lado de donde Apolo se encontraba de pie con la expresión neutra mientras el rencor le comía por dentro—. Siéntate, querido, anda. Este es tu hogar —Señaló a mano abierta el sofá individual —idéntico al que Afrodita ocupaba— en frente de ella.  
Él observó el objeto y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, frunció el ceño y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo así que el sofá se incinerara en una llama ardiente.  
—No estoy aquí para formalidades —Mencionó frustrado.  
Afrodita rió.  
— ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien tocó a mi puerta! —Ladeó la cabeza y negó con una carcajada. Alzó su mano derecha e hizo aparecer una copa de vino en ella, sonriendo burlona—. Apolo, cariño, no vengas aquí a hacerme tus dramas amorosos, tú muy bien sabes que ese tipo de amor no es de mi incumbencia ¡ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara! Pero, debo admitir, resulta muy romántico ¿no lo crees?  
Apretó sus puños en un intento por controlar su ira. ¿Romántico? ¿A caso estaba jugando con él?  
—Tal vez tú no —Mencionó—, pero sabes muy bien quién si lo hace.  
Las facciones de Afrodita se tensaron, mirándolo con seriedad. Desapareció la copa de su mano, sin siquiera haberle dado un trago, y frunció los labios. Por supuesto que sabía.  
—Escucha… yo no puedo controlarla —Musitó, observándole a los ojos—. Ella sale sola. Tú muy bien sabes qué es eso.  
— ¡Pero él no rompe corazones! —Gritó—. ¡Él no esparce el sufrimiento por el mundo, engañándoles para caer en un juego perverso! ¡Tú y tu bastardo deberían de tener más cuidado con ellos!  
— ¡No llames así a mi hijo! —Se levantó de su asiento, completamente furiosa, provocando que sus ojos se volviera de un rosa intenso—. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada —Viró su mirada hacia otra parte donde el dios no estuviese, tratando de calmar la furia creciente que él mismo había causado—. Deberías saberlo.  
Apolo sacudió su cabeza, tratando de convencerse de que todo era un engaño de ella, de que estaba usando sus trucos de nuevo para no quemarla viva en ese mismo momento. No lo logró, sin embargo, algo le decía que no lo hiciera y, como es costumbre en sus batallas internas, obedeció a la voz más fuerte y sensata.  
—E-está bien —Suspiró— Pero tienes que hacerme un favor.

12 Mayo 2014

—Eros, también conocido como Cupido, es el dios griego del amor. Hijo de Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza y el amor, y Ares, dios de la guerra y la violencia. Se dice que poseía alas que le permitían vagar por el mundo, conquistando los corazones mortales en el arte romántico. No se sabe con exactitud su culto pero… ¡Styles!  
El mencionado se sobresaltó cayendo de su asiento, interrumpiendo sus extravagantes sueños con querubines regordetes con arco y flechas. La bulla instantánea del salón de clases fue seguida por las risas estruendosas que llegaron a sus oídos como taladros. Bufó en el suelo mientras se levantaba sobando sus antebrazos —que habían recibido la peor parte de la caída—. Se acomodó su rizado cabello y volvió a sentarse en su sitio para después lanzar una mirada asesina a su profesor de latín.  
—Veo que aún sigue durmiendo en mi clase —Gruñó el profesor de Latín— ¡Una vez más, Styles, y llevarás un reporte con el director!  
Harry rodó los ojos. El profesor Smith había estado diciendo lo mismo desde hace semana y él nunca hacia nada. De todas formas a Harry no le interesaba. La clase era más que aburrida, aún no comprendía la razón por la cual decidió inscribirse a ella.  
Tal vez pensó que le interesaría.  
Tal vez pensó que le ayudaría en la vida.  
Tal vez había pensado que sería divertido.  
O tal vez había estado demasiado ocupado concentrándose en la horrible resaca que el alcohol había dejado gracias a la fiesta de fin de semana.  
El transcurso de la explicación del señor Smith sobre el dios del amor era eterno. Estaba extremadamente aburrido. Necesitaba ver a Louis, necesitaba que él lo animara con sus inoportunas bromas o sus incoherentes comentarios. ¡Necesitaba con urgencia a aquel jodido maniático! Pero el tiempo parecía no estar a su favor.  
Observó el reloj beige que colgaba por encima de la pizarra. Aún faltaban 10 minutos para que concluyera la clase y se sentía tan frustrado que estaba a punto de ir y golpear al señor Smith por ser tan aburrido. Ver al gato de su hermana era más entretenido y el robusto gato no hacía otra cosa más que dormir, comer y defecar.  
Suspiró.  
La tortura incandescente del solo hecho de asistir a aquella clase parecía hacer el transcurso del tiempo más lento, como si el profesor Smith fuera una de aquellas criaturas mitológicas de las que tanto hablaba, la cual se alimentaba únicamente de su sufrimiento.  
Negó sutilmente con la cabeza, reclamándose haber tomado aquella clase. Ya estaba empezando a decir incoherencias.  
Tomó el lápiz que se encontraba a un lado de él y empezó a moverlo, tratando de entretenerse con él. Ladeó la cabeza y se inquirió mentalmente el propósito de su existencia cuando, sorpresivamente, un dolor agudo le aturdió, sintiendo punzadas en sus sienes. La imagen de unas alas color ámbar le desconcertaron los sentidos mientras estas se movían frenéticamente. Un sonido chirriante y ensordecedor resonó en sus oídos, sacándole de quicio. Tapó sus oídos, tratando de acallar el delirio sonoro, dejando de escucharlo cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con sus oídos.  
Observó hacía todos lados, captando las miradas desconcertadas que se dirigían a él mientras bajaba sus manos lentamente, ruborizándose hasta dolerle. El sonido de la campana alertó a todos la hora de salida, dejando a un lado al chico rizado esquizofrénico que había gritado como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en cuestión de segundos.  
Harry tomó sus cosas y trató de evitar las miradas curiosas que los demás le proporcionaban, llegando incluso a tapar su rostro con su mochila.  
Caminó solitario por los pasillos, agradeciendo a esa parte oculta —que se hacía cargo de él cuando estaba inconsciente— por haber elegido el pasillo con menor cantidad de personas. Suspiró, aún con las imágenes de las alas ámbar revoloteando frenéticas.  
Trató de olvidarlo, concentrando su mente en alguna otra cosa para opacarla. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al recordar a su amigo y apresuró el paso para encontrarlo.  
Al principio caminaba, después caminaba rápido, “corría lento” y, por último, se encontró atravesando los pasillos de la escuela como una flecha al ser lanzada a su objetivo, en busca de su amigo.  
Louis, su mejor amigo, se encontraba ahora a unos escasos metro y medio de distancia, de espaldas a él, conversando con alguien frente a su casillero. Sintió el deseo de sorprenderlo con un abrazo sorpresa, tal como hacía casi todos los días, pero esos planes se estropearon cuando pudo observar a la persona con la que su amigo conversaba.  
Eleanor, la novia de Louis, estaba ahí: A Harry no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Ella era un tanto alta, no como él pero unos centímetros más que Louis. Su cabello era castaño y ondulado, y tenía una adorable sonrisa que encantaría a cualquiera. Menos a Harry. Él había aprendido que esa sonrisa era tan falsa como sus extensiones, que, en realidad, ella era pretensiosa y molesta. No obstante Louis no lograba notarlo. O tal vez, no quería.  
Louis lo observó acercarse y le sonrió, marcando pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos, que hacían resaltar la belleza de su sonrisa. Harry sonrió inconscientemente.  
— ¡Hey, Harry! —Le saludó.  
—Hola —Contestó, disimuladamente frustrado por la presencia de Eleanor.  
Ella le sonrió.  
«Hipócrita» Pensó.  
—Hola, Harry —Saludó ella—. Entonces, Louis ¿nos vemos más tarde?  
Louis sonrió tan estúpidamente que Harry quiso gritar, decirle lo más fuerte que su voz le permitía que ella solo lo utilizaba para ganar popularidad en la universidad. Pero no lo dijo, se quedó callado, otra vez.  
—Por supuesto —La besó, tierna, suave y asquerosamente para Harry. Él simplemente volteo, tratando de concentrarse en otro lugar que no sea aquel.  
Escuchó el chasquido de los labios de su amigo separarse de los de la castaña y sintió su estómago revolverse. Mantuvo su mirada unos segundos más en aquél punto invisible hasta que Louis lo tomó del brazo, obligándole a caminar.  
—Y… ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —Inquirió Louis totalmente despreocupado.  
Las imágenes de su alucinación/epifanía/delirio/o lo que sea, volvieron a su mente, amontonándose hasta tratar de asfixiarle.  
Respiró profundo, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a Louis. Este le miraba con una ceja arqueada, señal de la confusión hacia las acciones de su amigo rizado.  
— ¿Estás bien?  
Harry asintió, sin tener ánimos de decir nada más. Era algo radical como hace unos minutos él estaba desesperado por ver al de ojos zafiro y ahora no quería hablarle, como si todas las palabras y ocurrencias que había reservado para él en todo el día se hayan esfumado con el hecho de ver a Eleanor. Suspiró.  
Pasaron por la entrada principal de la universidad, observando de golpe los altos edificios que Londres mostraba orgullosa. Caminaron por las calles con el estruendoso ruido del tráfico atascado; las bocinas de los automóviles resonaban hasta el más recóndito rincón de aquella zona, causando el estrés de aquellos que aún no estaban acostumbrados a vivir en una ciudad tan grande como lo era Londres. Harry, por suerte, si.  
Doblaron en la esquina de una florería, en la que había principalmente rosas, alejándose un poco del sonido aturdidor de la ciudad. Louis, al igual que él, caminaba en silencio, no sabiendo exactamente cuál era la causa del repentino momento incómodo.  
—Tú-¿tú estás bien? —Harry preguntó esta vez.  
Louis frunció el ceño sin dejar de caminar. Harry bajó la vista al suelo recriminándose la estúpida pregunta que le acababa de formular al castaño, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y observó el movimiento de vaivén que los brazos de Louis hacían al caminar. Sus mejillas le ardían. Estaba ruborizado.  
—Yo estoy bien —Se encogió de hombros—. Nada nuevo.  
Mordió su labio inferior levantando la vista al iluminado rostro de Louis por los rayos del sol. Observó sus orbes zafiro, ahora con su color característico aún más resaltado que de costumbre gracias a la luz. Se quedó un largo tiempo observándolos, embelesado sin darse cuenta.  
— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? —Esto estaba volviéndose un interrogatorio—. Yo invito.  
—Por supuesto —Sonrió.

Gimió, sintiéndose un mortal que había logrado ganarse la entrada al Elíseo. Las manos de aquella mujer hacían magia en su espalda, haciéndole olvidar todos sus problemas (incluso había llegado a olvidar su nombre). Se acomodó más en la suave almohada blanca y dejó a la mujer hacer su trabajo mientras él disfrutaba, olvidando el hecho de que tuvo que ocultar sus alas para recibir ese masaje aún cuando le incomodara hacerlo. Sintió que ella había aumentado el nivel del masaje cuando el placer había sido combinado con el dolor, arremolinándolos tan gratamente que deseó que nunca acabara. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacían en su espalda que no oía la música de fondo que se lograba escuchar tenue en la habitación, tampoco oía sus alaridos de placer que eran más que estruendosos, ni siquiera logró captar la puerta abrirse, estaba tan sumergido en la sensación que cuando la ninfa detuvo su paraíso se sintió como si lo hubieran echado del Elíseo para llevarlo directo al Campo de Asfódelos.  
Eros se irguió en la camilla chirriante, sentándose lo más cómodamente que le fue posible y observó a quién había interrumpido su placer. La sonrisa burlona der Hermes le hacía querer carcajearse en el suelo pues, para ser sinceros, Hermes no era bueno en la burlas (si no se trata de burlarte para robarte).  
Él llevaba puesto su uniforme de trabajo, que consistía en una toga blanca al estilo griego con sus zapatillas aladas y su casco de oro —que resaltaba su cabello castaño—, sonriéndole con esos ojos marrones carismáticos tan propios de él.  
Sonrió ampliamente al dios, siendo correspondido, y se levantó alegremente de la camilla donde se encontraba.  
— ¡Whoa! ¡Amigo, cúbrete! —Exclamó Hermes al ver la desnudez del dios alado.  
Eros sonrió.  
—Oh, vamos. No es nada que no hayas visto antes —Hermes se quedó perplejo ante el comentario, tratando de objetar algo sin que una sola palabra saliera de su boca. Eros soltó una carcajada ruidosa y sonrió de lado—. Estoy mucho tiempo desnudo, quiero decir—Aclaró.  
Ambos se carcajearon. Hermes negaba sonriendo las imprudencias de Eros mientras este chasqueaba los dedos haciendo a parecer su túnica blanca de trabajo, junto con su arco y flechas.  
—Tengo una tarea para ti —Mencionó Hermes.  
Eros sonrió.  
—Me alegra el día —Bromeó.  
Los últimos días había estado tan ocupado en tareas o misiones encargadas a él por el mismísimo gran Zeus. Había estado tan estresado que había decidido ir al Spa del Olimpo por un buen relajante pero, debía haberse esperado uno de los inoportunos mandatos de Zeus.  
— ¿Qué ha encargado el… su grandeza —Exaltó las palabras hacia el comunicador que Hermes sostenía en su mano derecha—…ahora?  
Hermes negó, divertido.  
—Hay una chica en Londres —Fue directo al asunto—. Ella y su novio van a cumplir año y medio juntos, Zeus quiere que les des la Flecha de Amor Eterno.  
Eros frunció el ceño, confundido, mientras tomaba la copa de vino, que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa a un lado de la camilla donde hace unos minutos disfrutaba de un buen masaje, y bebió un trago.  
— ¿Año y medio? —Inquirió—, ¿no es muy pronto?  
Hermes asintió, dándole la razón.  
—Yo sólo digo lo que el mandato de Zeus a dictado —Mencionó con un poco de burla. Eros sonrió de lado.  
—De acuerdo —Tomó su arco y sus flechas y caminó hasta la puerta—. Haré lo que su majestad diga.  
—Eros —Le llamo. El susodicho volteo hacia él—. Ten cuidado.

Apuntó hacia su objetivo, calmado y concentrado en cada movimiento que estos hacían. Tenía que ser certero si no quería que otra confusión volviera a suceder. Sin embargo su mente vagaba en el por qué de que Zeus le haya encargado algo como esto si él no estaba especializado para estos caso. Afrodita era la indicada.  
No lo admitiría, pero estaba un tanto celoso de las habilidades en el amor de su madre. Él tenía un arco perfecto, que poseía un poder oculto que nadie —ni siquiera él— sabía cómo usarlo. Y ese era el problema. Tantas veces había sido menospreciado por los demás dioses, justificándose en que él era demasiado inmaduro, un dios que ni siquiera sabía usar el poder que le era concedido. Él, en realidad, no quería descubrirlo.  
Alejó los pensamientos de su mente y trató de concentrarse, siendo completamente imposible después de observar casualmente una mata de rizos castaños a unos cuantos metros de la pareja feliz. El dueño de esta, al igual que él, los observaba discretamente desde lo lejos pero, a diferencia, este los veía con cara de repulsión y asco. Parecía que si los observaba unos escasos segundos más vomitaría en ese mismo lugar.  
Eros frunció el ceño. Le era tan familiar aquel chico.  
Concentró su mente el su flecha dorada, posicionada en su lugar entre su mano y su arco. Tensó la cuerda y revisó una vez más que no haya intromisión alguna. El grito, repentino y desgarrador, era tan intenso que soltó la flecha para taparse los oídos. El arco cayó al suelo, mientras la flecha viajaba veloz hacia un blanco que no era el planeado.  
Eros gimió en cuanto la flecha se clavó en el punto exacto del corazón del chico rizado, aún con el ensordecedor sonido atormentándole.  
—Mierda


	2. "El Sueño"

Él experimentaba tres cosas en este momento:

Uno: su corazón estaba muy alterado, con al menos ciento ochenta latidos por minuto, y era alarmante… muy alarmante. Nunca se había sentido así, no sin antes haber corrido una especie de maratón loco al cual se había inscrito y participado en un ataque de su estado de ebriedad (y no es que eso ya le haya pasado, por supuesto que no). Pero esa no era la razón. Su corazón latía frenético al observar como aquél chico castaño, el cual le había enorgullecido llamar su mejor amigo, sonreía, provocando las adorables arrugas en el extremo de sus ojos.

Dos: Louis, de pronto, se veía más apuesto. Y no, él no observaba su sonrisa blanquecina y escuchaba con deleite la aguda voz de su amigo (excluyendo el hecho de que ahora la frase “mejor amigo” le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca). Y no, rotundamente no, él no estaba observando embelesado cómo Louis se hacía a un lado el flequillo con un ágil y carismático movimiento hacia un lado. Por supuesto que no. Él simplemente se aseguraba de que él no se torciera el cuello en el intento.

Tres: Louis, SU Louis, estaba ahora con su querida y afable novia, Eleanor, sonriendo como dos idiotas enamorados el uno del otro. Y eso, rotundamente, no le provocaba un retorcijón en su estómago que era más que insoportable.

Él NO estaba celoso.

Negó con la cabeza, dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, catalogándolos como incoherencias. Dio un último vistazo a la feliz pareja y salió del lugar, con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas inúndale la vista, según Harry, sin ninguna razón aparente.

Caminó apresurado entre el repentino mar de personas que atravesaban la ciudad como peatones. Harry maldijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió salir con aquella multitud, él sabía muy bien que a esta hora es cuando más personas había en las calles de Londres y, para mala suerte de Harry, parecía que todas las personas se dirigían al lado contrario al suyo. Se filtró entre la gente como una serpiente, zigzagueando cuanto pudiera. Las personas le miraban con odio, maldiciendo internamente al joven insolente, quién, en el fondo, sufría. Pero, nótese, que no eran males de amor. Por supuesto que no.

— ¡¿Cómo piensas castigarle?! —Exclamó Hades, con un raro y escalofriante buen humor.

Zeus lo meditó unos minutos, haciendo crecer la angustia del dios alado, que se encontraba en medio de la gran media luna de tronos en la sala de reuniones del Olimpo. Eros, por petición de Zeus y los demás dioses Olímpicos*, tenía puesta una vestimenta común entre los mortales; unos jeans ajustados negros, con una chaqueta de cuero café sin abotonar y una remera blanca que se dejaba ver por la abertura de esta. Su rubio cabello estaba peinado en un estilo alborotado que, realmente, le favorecía magníficamente. Observó con cautela los rostros fijos en él de los demás dioses, algunos con la expresión repleta de simpatía (En realidad eran muy pocos; tres máximo) y otros con su expresión rígida y fría hacia él.

¿Por qué los dioses lo odiaban? No es que él haya hecho algo malo. O algo nuevo en un dios. Todos ahí, incluyendo Zeus, habían cometido errores a lo largo de su inmortal existencia y, entonces, ¿por qué con él eran tan duros? ¿Por qué con cada error, aún siendo este pequeño, le castigaban? ¿Por qué, después de tantos años de servicio y de demostrar que es capaz de cumplir con su trabajo, obteniendo entonces su ascenso a los Olímpicos, le seguían tratando como un niño rebelde y travieso al cual tenían que corregir? No negaba que fue, alguna vez de su infancia, de aquella forma. Pero también, tanto Zeus como los demás, deberían de pensar en aquella vez que su madre le había abandonado en el bosque, momentos después de haber nacido, sólo para protegerlo de Zeus, quién, por alguna razón, le había pedido que lo matase en el instante en que naciera. Él, como todo un dios debería de haber hecho, se mantuvo fuerte ante las situaciones y, sin embargo, no negaba que en un principio el temor se había apoderado de él; pero después de haber creado un arco y flechas con el material que tuvo a su alcance, se adentró a lo salvaje, aprendiendo así sus esplendorosas habilidades en el arco. Pasado el tiempo viajó el mismo hacia el Olimpo, presentándose orgulloso ante Zeus, y mostrándole, con total carisma, su don con el arco. Afrodita había quedado maravillada pero, sin embargo, Zeus dudaba. Terminó aceptándole, con la condición de que él fuera el ayudante de su madre a expandir el amor en la Tierra. Él así lo había hecho… hasta ahora.

— ¡Vamos, hermano! Este inútil merece un castigo, ¡ya le ha fallado al Olimpo innumerables veces! Esto no puede seguir así.

— ¡Silencio, Hades! —Sentenció Zeus—. Estoy meditando la situación, calla si no quieres que el castigo sea para ti.

Hades gruñó, pero obedeció las órdenes. Los Olímpicos rieron bajo.

Zeus se aclaró la garganta.

—Eros, dios del amor, hijo de Afrodita y…

— ¿Podemos pasar al asunto principal? —Interrumpió Eros, retractándose al ver el rostro molesto de Zeus—… su señoría.

El rey de los dioses frunció el ceño y asintió, acomodándose en su trono. Eros observó de reojo a su madre. Esta tenía una expresión preocupada, observándole de vez en cuando y mandándole miradas de reproche a Ares, quien le observaba con decepción y disgusto.

Él suspiró.

—Al meditar tu caso, no me ha quedado otra alternativa que desterrarte temporalmente del Olimpo…

— ¡No! ¡No puede hacer eso! —Objetó— ¡No fue culpa mía! ¡Fue una trampa, un ruido, era muy agudo! Me…

— ¡No hay excusas! —Gritó Zeus, creando un sonido ensordecedor con el eco del lugar—. Has tenido tantas oportunidades, más de la que un dios debería tener. Sólo he accedido a ellas por el aprecio y respeto que les tengo a tu madre y a tu padre pero esto ya ha sobrepasado el límite —Observó a Afrodita—. Lo lamento pero tú muy bien sabes que estos es lo correcto.

Ella agachó la cabeza, observando al suelo para evitar la mirada destrozada de auxilio de su hijo. Eros cerró los ojos y suspiró. Los abrió nuevamente y observó a su padre, seguía observándole con decepción, sin embargo había una pequeña pizca de lamento en su mirar. Eros quedó sorprendido al notarlo.

— ¿Alguien tiene objeciones? —Preguntó Zeus con calma, obteniendo de nuevo la atención de todos los dioses presentes.

Nadie dijo nada, el silencio reinó en los pocos segundos autorizados por Zeus. Absolutamente todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, recriminándole o dándole apoyo. Nada de eso servía para animarle.

—Entonces… —Zeus se puso de pie, alisando su larga vestimenta grisácea para después tomar firmemente el Rayo de Zeus, el arma más poderosa del Olimpo, posicionado en un pedestal de mármol con protecciones mágicas que solo Zeus podía desactivar. Este le observó serio—. Eros, hijo de Afrodita y Ares, ayudante en el reparto del amor en la Tierra, debido a tus fallos en tus deberes, causando problemas en el Olimpo, te destierro temporalmente de este al mundo mortal —Zeus apuntó su rayo hacia él—. Ahí aprenderás la responsabilidad de tus actos, y arreglarás lo que arruinaste en tus misiones como dios.

Con las últimas palabras, Zeus lanzó un rayo hacia él. Y Eros, impotente, cayó en el oscuro túnel al mundo mortal.

¿Debería llamarlo? No, no era una opción.

_«¡Mierda, Harry! ¡¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?!»_

Ahogó un gemido, hundiendo su cara en la suave almohada, y pataleó un poco sobre su cama. Harry, en realidad, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, se sentía estúpido por sus pensamientos indebidos hacia su amigo. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de pensarlo. Siempre, todo, giraba alrededor de él. Ahogándole en un remolino de sentimientos que se combinaba con los pensamientos “racionales” en una mezcla devastadora que le atormentaba. Le quitaba el sueño. Y por desgracia, no sabía qué hacer para detenerla.

No sabía con certeza qué significaban aquellos sentimientos que le asfixiaban, pero estaba seguro de que no debería sentirlos.

Harry suspiró.

_«¡¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?!»_

Se sentó en la cama, obteniendo una punzada de dolor en sus sienes que le hizo volver a recostarse en el colchón. Harry se frotó la cabeza para calmar el dolor.

—Necesito una pastilla —Murmuró.

Volvió a levantarse, esta vez lento, con más cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento. 

Cada paso era una tortura. Los dolores dejaron de ser punzadas para convertirse en golpes que le aturdían los sentidos, se sentía como si un fantasma invisible le estuviera golpeando con una sartén (también invisible), haciendo la idea de volver a su cama más tentadora. 

Después de una dura batalla contra la fuerza de gravedad, que le empujaba firmemente hacia el suelo, logró llegar a la cocina. Se dirigió agonizante hasta la alacena y abrió una de las pequeñas puertas de madera, revelando dos hileras completas de frascos y cajas que contenían pastillas con distintos propósitos, perfectamente organizados en orden alfabético. Tomó una pequeña caja de color rojo-anaranjado donde se podía leer el nombre de la marca en letras de color púrpura. El dolor se había vuelto más intenso por lo que se apresuró a servir agua en un vaso azul de plástico y abrió la caja  lo más rápido que pudo, sacó una pastilla blanca y la engulló rápidamente, bebiendo el agua,  tratando de no sentir el horrible sabor amargo.

Parpadeó perplejo al notar que el dolor se había ido.

_«Wow. Alivio instantáneo… Tengo que comprar más de estos»_

Harry observó la caja de las pastillas y entrecerró los ojos.

Guardó todo en su lugar y observó su entorno. Todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. Los cubiertos y vajillas se encontraban limpios en un estante de madera de fácil alcance; los víveres recién obtenidos estaban acomodados en un espacio de la alacena, listos para ser consumidos; mientras que la pequeña mesa de mármol situada en el centro resplandecía impecable gracias al aseo diario que Harry había propuesto a Louis cuando recién se habían mudado. 

Louis.

 ¡Demonios, seguía pensando en él! Y no es que ayudara que ambos vivían en el mismo apartamento, pero claro ¿él cómo iba a saber que algún día, después de haber decidido mudarse los dos juntos a un lugar cercano a su universidad, empezaría a ver a Louis de una manera diferente? Su amistad había sido forjada desde que eran muy pequeños. Hacían casi todo juntos en la primaria y, a pesar de que Louis era mayor y por lo tanto tenía un grupo y horario diferente, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo con el otro. Harry incluso había empezado a considerar a Louis como un hermano. Y eso hacía las cosas peores.

Observó de nuevo la mesa de mármol, despejando sus pensamientos de Louis. Esta tenía sobre ella algunos utensilios de cocina, que no ocupaba muy a menudo. Aquella mesa la utilizaba únicamente para cortar las verduras, frutas u alimentos, y también, algunas veces, la utilizaban para amasar la masa para pizza —que, por cierto, no le quedaba nada mal (A él. Louis no era bueno en la cocina) —. Ellos tenían una pequeña mesa de madera en una parte de la sala de estar donde comían felizmente, ya sea viendo la Televisión o simplemente escuchando el relajante sonido ahogado del tráfico mañanero de Londres —Hablando sarcásticamente, por supuesto.

Pero Harry sintió el presentimiento de que estaba divagando, como si estuviera evitando el verdadero motivo por el que había ido hacia allí.

Frunció el ceño, confundido. Él había venido por medicamentos ¿no es así? Para aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

La puerta principal se abrió. Harry dio un pequeño salto ante el inesperado sonido y, después de que su respiración irregular se calmara, con la mano en el pecho, decidió salir a averiguar quién lo había provocado.

— ¿Harry? —Debería haberlo sabido.

¿Cómo es que no paso esa posibilidad por su cabeza? ¡Él también vivía ahí! Pero, como buen idiota, no fue así.

Louis arqueó una ceja, mirándole intrigado. Harry no se movía, o más bien no podía. Su nerviosismo estaba en el borde del colapso emocional y no era para nada agradable. Ver ahí a Louis le hacía revolver el estómago de una forma agradable, pero extraña e indebida —No sabía por qué era así pero lo sentía—. Sus ojos azules le penetraban el corazón, haciéndolo retorcerse de mero gusto, pero hacía que su cerebro tuviera un corto circuito por la confusión. No era bueno.

—Hola —Logró decir, suave como un susurro.

_«¡Idiota!»_

Louis sonrió.

—Hola.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró.

—E-estaba por preparar la cena —Dijo.

Y aunque no era del todo cierto, estaba casi seguro de que eso era lo que había olvidado hacer hace unos segundos. Casi.

Louis asintió.

— ¡Qué bien! —Exaltó— Muero de hambre.

Debía aceptarlo: Estaba perdido.

Había estado vagando por un largo tiempo entre las calles de la ciudad. Siendo constantemente empujado por mortales insolentes. Eros estaba muy enojado por ello. No ayudaba el hecho de que él caminaba sin preocupación hacia el lado contrario de una multitud de personas —Todas con feos trajes negros o grises. 

Normalmente no tenía este tipo de problemas, es decir ¡él era el dios del amor! Podía sentir la presencia de todas las personas; su nombre, edad y ubicación no habían sido problema. Pero alguien le opacaba. De seguro era Zeus, pensó, después de todo él estaba desterrado.

Caminó, sin embargo, despreocupado por la acera. Actuando como un mortal común y corriente… o al menos lo intentó.

No podía evitar detenerse para saludar a uno que otro Anemoi, espíritu tormenta, como si fueran buenos amigos. Bueno, en realidad, estos eran los que se detenían a observarlo a él, como si nunca hubieran visto a un dios del amor exiliado con ropa mortal en su vida. Él, obviamente, les saludaba por cortesía — _«¡Lárguense, imbéciles sopla velas! Tengo mis propios problemas que resolver»_ «—.Y a pesar de su cortesía, había desventajas. Los mortales eran ciegos a los Anemoi por lo que ellos simplemente ven a un loco chico rubio hablando con la nada. Si esto no paraba, probablemente le encerrarían en una clínica psiquiátrica.

_«Hey, no es tan malo, piénsalo. Comida gratis, un techo, una suave cama ¡y cómo olvidar a los agradables vecinos! Muero por ir ahí»_

Suspiró hartado. No había forma en la que él descubriera el camino adecuado para llegar al lugar donde debía de ir, sea cual sea ese. Zeus tenía razón, él había estropeado muchas de sus misiones a lo largo de los años, pero debía admitir que últimamente no había cometido errores. Al menos no tantos. No más de seis deberían seguir vivos.

Zeus no le había dicho dónde empezar.

Trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo, alejando cualquier pensamiento vengativo hacia los Anemoi —quienes parecían tener un nuevo juego para su entretenimiento: “Molesta Cuanto Puedas al Dios del Amor y Gana un Premio”—. Visualizó sus más recientes errores, pasando como imágenes a una velocidad exageradamente alta, hasta que una imagen se detuvo ante todas.

Era ahí donde debía comenzar.

Él quería un desfile en su honor cuando volviera al Olimpo. Se lo merecía. A pesar de la extraña magia que le opacaba sus poderes, consiguió llegar por cuenta propia hacia ese gran edificio blanco que se alzaba frente a él, después de caminar varios minutos en la oscuridad de la noche, siendo únicamente iluminado por las luces públicas de la ciudad.

Sonrió victorioso.

El edificio era alto, con al menos ocho pisos. Ventanas de cristal inundaban las paredes de concreto, siendo más cristal que otra cosa. Las puertas eran igualmente de cristal y se corrían automáticamente cuando una persona se acercaba a determinada distancia. Eros observaba divertido como unos Anemoi intentaban sin éxito abrir las puertas, chocando contra ellas, convirtiéndose en una ráfaga de aire para volver a reformarse en su forma humanoide.

Eros pasó junto a ellos y les sonrió burlón cuando logró entrar con mucha facilidad.

_«Estúpidos»_

Observó hacia todos lados, tratando de descifrar hacia donde debería ir ahora. Cuando el camino apareció, literalmente, ante sus ojos.

—Oh, vaya —Murmuró.

Un camino dorado brillante se extendía sobre sus pies, dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo escasamente iluminado por una bombilla. El rastro se extendía por todo el pasillo, incitándole a seguirle, perdiéndose en una esquina.

Eros se encogió de hombros y siguió el camino.

La obscuridad había sido momentánea, pero muy fría. Caer en un profundo sueño implicaba no sentir absolutamente nada cuando un sueño no se proyecta, pero esta vez fue como si la obscuridad fuera su sueño.

La parte más extraña fue cuando la negrura se esfumó como neblina para mostrar una hermosa pradera con flores de distintos colores.

El viento soplaba perezosamente en ese lugar, moviendo sutilmente las hojas de los pocos árboles que ahí se encontraban. Harry observó al centro un pequeño lago, donde dos cisnes nadaban.

El primer cisne tenía un pico de oro, sus plumas eran de un blanco puro, con la punta de su cola con una pizca de plata. Este nadaba tranquilamente por el lago, observando hacia él de vez en cuando, como si le dijera que se acercara a él.

Por alguna extraña razón, obedeció.

Una vez estuvo en frente del lago, Harry pudo observar que no era exactamente un lago, si no dos. Había una pequeña separación de tierra entre los dos. Donde el cisne blanco se encontraba, era el más grande y con el agua más pura. El otro era más pequeño, con el agua verdosa y Harry podía asegurar que también era viscosa. Ahí se encontraba nadando un cisne de plumaje negro y pico de plata, atacando a los pocos peces que habían sobrevivido al agua turbia.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando el cisne le miró. Parecía que se iba a lanzar sobre él en cualquier momento.

—Será libre cuando el dios prisionero suelte sus cadenas —Habló el cisne blanco, con una cálida voz que él nunca había escuchado antes—. Los papeles divinos serán invertidos. No hay mucho tiempo.

Tal vez debió haberse asustado en ese momento, los cisnes no le hablaban a los humanos — _«Ellos no hablan, Harry. ¡Ellos no hablan!_ »—. Pero no le importó en ese momento. Él estaba ocupado tratando de descubrir donde carajos estaba.

 _«Es solo un sueño»_ Se dijo. _«Los cisnes no hablan y no aparecen praderas en tu habitación a media noche. ¡Solo despierta!»_

Cerró los ojos e intentó despertar. Al abrirlos, lo único que había hecho era cambiar el paisaje.

Ahora un desierto se extendía por lo que antes había sido la pradera.

El sol se alzaba como una roca en el aire, con escasos rayos de calor. La arena era gélida, con cadáveres esparcidos por toda su extensión. El frío viento estaba fuera de lugar, aquello era un fenómeno no antes visto, altamente peligroso para toda especie.

El Sol estaba por extinguirse.

 _«El Sol sucumbirá ante la llama fría de la flor rebelde»_ Dijo una voz que hacía eco en el aire, causando que a Harry se le erizara la piel _«El dios cautivo le incitará a hacerlo»_

Harry observaba hacia todas direcciones, tratando de descubrir el paradero de aquella voz, pero nada era certero. La voz parecía cambiar de lugar regularmente, parecía que estaba en todas pero en ninguna parte al mismo tiempo. Harry soltó un gemido desesperado.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —Gritó a la nada—. ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!

 _«El dónde es irrelevante… El cuándo es lo correcto»_. Dijo. _«El tiempo se acaba, la flor comenzó a escuchar a su amo. Sólo la magia y la muerte le pueden dar fin a su esclavitud»_

—Y-yo no entiendo —Balbuceó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo era un sueño. Pero todo se sentía tan real— ¿qué quieres decir con “la flor rebelde”? ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?

_«Sólo él puede volver a rehacer las cadenas del dios maldito. El tiempo se acaba. Él está por liberarse»_

De pronto, la oscuridad volvió.

 


End file.
